


I Like You Just The Way You Are

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little something for The Figgis.</p><p>Never expanded on because lost interest: lazze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Just The Way You Are

Cyril wanted a penis ensmallment.

 

You thought that was really stupid.

 

A waste of a perfectly good penis.

 

Stupid, silly, oblivious Cyril.

 

Cute, tall, chance of a life time, and possibly very memorable sex having Cyril.

 

Having sex with him was worth waiting six months for.

 

It wasn't hard to get him wasted for his birthday. You were the only one who had shown any interest in spending it with him.

 

You both drove together in your car to a really nice restaurant.

 

He was at first adamant about not drinking. But after some playful teasing and probing, he gave in and got fucked up fast.

 

You sit there across from him as he blabbed, quite drunk, about his life. You felt sorry for him, and as he went on about Lana and Archer. It encouraged you even more to bed this man.

 

But tonight wasn't going to be pity sex.

 

Nope.

 

Not tonight.

 

After leaving the eatery, you drove him home and offered to walk him to his door.

 

Cyril practically grabbed you after he got his front door open. He kissed you **hard**. It was alittle too sudden and not exactly romantic, but it got your blood pumping.

 

When he pulled back he asks if you want to spend the night. Even in his drunken stupor, after he just kissed you with that much intensity, he doesn't sound sure of himself.

 

You decide you must fuck the confidence into him at all costs.

 

You push him into the house and shut and lock the door.

 

Your fingers tear through the buttons of his still crisp, white buttoned up shirt.

 

His mouth is on yours again and your fingers are running through the grey in his hair, like you've fantasized about for months.

 

You really do have a thing for older men.

 

Fast forward; Cyril has you bent over his bed. He's prepping you now. One finger at a time and you're practically dripping on the floor.

 

You move your hips to the motion of his hand. He's slowly jerking his considerably lengthy hardness, while watching you move with his fingers.

 

You whine when he takes out his fingers,but he quickly replaces them with inch by inch of his dick.

 

"Cyril..."

 

He silently wraps a hand around your neck and the motion makes you buck your hips into him.

 

Cyril fucks you into his bed like his life depended on it.

 

This is the best lay and day of your life.


End file.
